fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush Superraceway
'Sugar Rush Superraceway '''is a 3D kart racing fangame based on the fictional game featured in ''Wreck-It Ralph ''called Sugar Rush. The objective in the game is to be the first racer to reach the finish line as fast as possible as you race your way on challenging circuits, while the opponents attempt to win the race against you. '' Playable Characters and their info * Vanellope von Schweetz * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Gloyd Orangeboar * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Citrusella Flugpucker * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey * Snowanna Rainbeau * Minty Zaki * Sticky Wipplesnit * Torvald Batterbutter * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Crumbelina DiCaramello * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Nougetsia Brumblestain * Minty Sakura * Wreck-It Ralph Racers from the highest speed to the lowest speed * Wreck-It Ralph - 110 mph * Rancis - 110 mph * Vanellope - 105 mph * Crumbelina - 105 mph * Minty Sakura - 105 mph * Minty Zaki - 105 mph * Sticky - 105 mph * Torvald - 105 mph * Adorabeezle - 105 mph * Nougetsia - 105 mph * Jubileena - 105 mph * Citrusella - 105 mph * Candlehead - 102 mph * Swizzle - 100 mph * Taffyta - 100 mph * Gloyd - 100 mph * Snowanna - 100 mph Circuits Candy Cup (Easy) * Strawberry Valley * Chocopathway * Bonbon Range Opponents * Snowanna * Minty * Swizzle * Torvald * Vanellope (normally replaces an opponent if the player is playing as one of the opponent characters; doesn't appear at all if playing characters like Gloyd for example.) * Sticky Lollipop Cup (Medium) * Cake Plateau * Ravine of Cakes * Lollipop Field Opponents * Jubileena * Citrusella * Snowanna * Minty * Swizzle * Torvald * Vanellope * Sticky Ice Cream Cup (Hard) * Ice Cream Hill * Icy Pole Zone * Cookie Islands Opponents * Candlehead * Gloyd * Jubileena * Citrusella * Snowanna * Minty * Swizzle * Torvald * Vanellope * Sticky Sugar Rush Cup (Extreme) * Gummy Desert * Sweet Rainbow Road * The Big Circuit Opponents * Rancis * Taffyta * Candlehead * Gloyd * Jubileena * Citrusella * Snowanna * Minty * Swizzle * Torvald * Vanellope * Sticky Extra Cup (Extreme) * Candy Clouds * Retro Sugar Rush * Fix-It Felix Jr. Opponents * Minty Sakura * Wreck-It Ralph * Crumbelina * Nougetsia * Rancis * Adorabeezle * Candlehead * Gloyd * Taffyta * Citrusella * Vanellope * Jubileena Modes Grand Prix The objective in Grand Prix mode is to win certain races on different circuits. 1st place is the position the player must win in order to continue to the next race (2nd or 3rd doesn't count). Training Training mode allows the player to choose thier character and practice on a oval-like track during a maximum period of 10 minutes. External Links Edit * Microsoft Windows download at IndieDB * macOS download at IndieDB Trivia * Rancis and Wreck-It Ralph are the fastest racers in the game, despite Ralph having better driving. * Vanellope, Taffyta, Wreck-It Ralph and Crumbelina are the racers with the best driving. * Despite Snowanna having the worst driving, she drives pretty well by gameplay, but has awful landing when coming off a steep ramp. * Despite Taffyta's kart the Pink Lightning being very fast in the film (according to her official stats page), her kart in Sugar Rush Superraceway is a second slower than Gloyd's and Candlehead's karts. * Power-ups however don't appear in the game. * King Candy doesn't appear in the game. * The Fix-It Felix Jr. circuit takes a longer time to load. * The Sugar Rush character models used in the game were orignially created by the Regressor and was going to be used in a upcoming game project called Sugar Rush 64 (a Sugar Rush Speedway based game that was going to have low poly models and to be inspired on the Nintendo 64), but was later cancelled in 2016. * A few of the grandstand models however come from the browser-based game Sugar Rush Speedway (an online game that is an adaption of Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph). * All characters have different advantages and disadvantages, so not all characters can win the same circuit except for Strawberry Valley (most times on Strawberry Valley the player will sometimes win and sometimes lose if their using Snowanna), Gummy Desert and Candy Clouds. * 1st place is the only position the player can win in order to continue to the next race (3rd or 2nd doesn't count). * Sweet Rainbow Road may be inspired by Rainbow Road from the Mario Kart series. * Vanellope likely seems to replace opponents if the player is playing one of the characters that appear in the cup. * Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Minty Sakura, Wreck-It Ralph, and the Extra Cup will not appear in the first version of the game (0.9). Glitches/Bugs Edit * Sometimes when an opponent is in first place and crosses the finish line before the player does, they switch backwards to get to the finish line (meaning they didn't win yet so they will head the opposite direction from the grandstands to win). But if the player is lucky enough to cross the finish line before the opponent does, the player will win. This glitch doesn't happen very often unless the opponent jumps over the finish line. * The player can sometimes fall underground and will not be able to respawn (meaning the player will have to restart the race). This glitch doesn't occur very often. * The opponents can sometimes disappear/glitch out. They also don't seem to respawn if they're pushed off air-based tracks like Sweet Rainbow Road and Candy Clouds. * There is also a bug where the player can get stuck under the track. Category:Video Games